The present invention relates in general to active bolsters for crash protection of passengers in moving vehicles, and, more specifically, to the mounting and concealment of an active bolster.
Occupant crash protection is an important consideration in the design and use of motor vehicles. One type of protection device is an active bolster in which a trim surface within a passenger compartment is used as a cushion to more smoothly decelerate an occupant. Interior trim surfaces where active bolsters can be deployed include the instrument panel in the vicinity of an occupant's knee or the interior surface of a side door, for example.
In the active bolster, a gas-inflatable bladder expands toward an occupant during a crash event to absorb impacts and reduce trauma. In one example, pending application U.S. Ser. No. 12/824,150, filed Jun. 26, 2010, discloses an active knee bolster integrated into a glove box door that is light weight and visually attractive.
Known active bolsters have been made as distinct components mounted in the interior at a location where a passenger may be thrown during a crash. Thus, the entire Class A surface (i.e., visible side) of the active bolster component expands toward an occupant. The distinct active bolster component is typically mounted directly to a vehicle frame substructure and is located within or adjacent to a generally flat surface of an instrument panel or side door, for example. Gaps or other types of cut lines typically occur along at least some edges of the active bolster between the bolster and the adjacent elements of the interior trim panel. Closely-controlled tolerances are required in the mounting and relative positions of the various trim elements in order to ensure a satisfactory appearance along the gaps. Based on passenger position relative to the trim and/or the particular details of the seating layout within the passenger compartment, there may be certain optimal locations for the placement of an active bolster. But due to appearance or other considerations, it may often not be desirable to have cut lines at these optimal locations. Thus, it would be desirable to eliminate gaps or cut lines for both improved appearance and reduced cost.